


Servants of Silence

by Stylinsonhorayne



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonhorayne/pseuds/Stylinsonhorayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this on wattpad and in putting it on here. Please read it</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: In which Dionysus and Apollo meet

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on wattpad and in putting it on here. Please read it

Enjolras glanced at the door as the door slammed shut. "Mr.-" "Oh, fuck off!" The man slurred and walked to empty desk next to Enjolras, plopping onto the chair. "And who are you?" Enjolras asked, disgusted at this mans behavior. "Grantaire. You?" He asked, holding his hand out. "Enjolras," he replied stiffly and glanced at Grantaire's hand. Grantaire half smiled out of embarrassment and pulled his hand back, turning to face the front. 

The bell rang and Enjolras grabbed his stuff and fled the room, frowning when Grantaire grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch me," Enjolras hissed and pulled his hand away.

"Okay," Grantaire sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. "I was just- I was wondering if you'd- if you'd like to go out with me for coffee?" Grantaire asked, smiling up hopefully at Enjolras. 

Enjolras sighed and but his lip. He didn't want to go but he didn't want to upset the man, he didn't know what he would do!

"Sure," he mumbled after a while and Grantaire grinned, running his sweaty palms down his pants. "Great. Um, tomorrow?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras smiled softly. "Tomorrow."

***

"Joly!" Enjolras yelled, shutting the door behind him. "In here!" Joly yelled from the bedroom and Enjolras walked into the room, smiling when he saw Joky sitting in his underwear on the bed, staring at the television. 

"What are you watching?" Enjolras asked and Joly glanced at him. "It's a documentary type movie based on the life of Alan Turing," Joly exclaimed excitedly. Enjolras sat behind Joly and rested his arms in his shoulders, sighing. "So, did you miss me?" Enjolras whispered and Joly smiled, turning the television off and turning to face Enjolras. 

"More than you could imagine." Joly pressed their lips together and sighed, their foreheads resting on each others. "Are you-" "Yeah. I Uh, I'm going to get coffee with someone tomorrow. Mainly because I don't want to turn him down, he was so confident," Enjolras whispered and Joly nodded sadly. 

"I don't love him, Joly. I swear. I love you," Enjolras whispered and connected their lips. Joly pulled away and sighed. "You don't have to lie to me. I know you don't love me, not like that. But that's okay," Joly said and Enjolras nodded slowly. "I just- I want you to be happy," Enjolras whined and Joly forced a smile. "As long as you're happy I'm happy. I promise," Joly stated and Enjolras nodded hesitantly, kiddong Joly on the head and walking into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, care to join?" Enjolras asked and Joly sighed before walking into the bathroom and smiled at Enjolras.

***

Grantaire groaned as he stumbled around his apartment, buttoning his pants before rushing out of the apartment to the nearest Starbucks where Enjolras was waiting. "in so sorry I'm late-" "You actually aren't late. You never gave a time for me to arrive so I came here when I woke up," Enjolras stated and Grantaire groaned. "God, I'm so stupid! I'm really sorry," he apologized and Enjolras half smiled. "It's fine. Anyways, why did you ask me out?" Grantaire frowned and sat down, running his fingers through his hair. "Because I'm attracted to attractive men that look like gods," he mumbled and Enjolras raised and eyebrow. "I look like a god, now do I?" He teased and Grantaire blushed. 

"The god Apollo. You resemble the pictures I've seen of him," Grantaire explained softly. "Then you are Dionysus, the god of wine," Enjolras smiled and Grantaire laughed. "Very well. I tried to call you last night to tell you the time when I realized that you never gave me your number," Grantaire said shyly and Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "You never gave me yours," Enjolras retorted but pulled out his phone anyways, showing Grantaire the number.

Grantaire thanked him and sighed, looking out the window. "Do you class soon?" Enjolras asked and Grantaire shook his head. "Do you want to hang out for a while?"

***

Enjolras walked into his apartment, Joly sitting on the bed. "How was it?" Joly asked, standing up. "It was fine. He was. . . Nice," Enjolras smiled softly and Joly bit back a grin. "You like him," he stated and Enjolras gaped at him. "I-I do not! Just because I say he's nice to me does NOT mean I like him!" Enjolras retorted and Joly raised his eyebrows. "I never said it's because of that. I can just tell that you're in love," Joly whispered and Enjolras walked towards Joly, hugging him and resting his chin on Joly shoulder. 

"If you didn't take me in when my parents disowned me we would definitely be together. I just- you're like a brother to me, it feels wrong!" Enjolras explained and Joly nodded. "I know. I was Uh- I was thinking of moving in with Courf so I wouldn't constantly be around you," Joly muttered and Enjolras frowned. "You don't have to do that, Joly," Enjolras whispered and Joly sighed. "But I want to. I know it will make you happier, and all I want is for you to be happy," Joly choked and Enjolras looked down. "Promise me you'll take all your medications," Enjolras said and Joly laughed. 

"I will. Don't worry about me. You don't let that man get in your pants without a condom," Joly teased and Enjolras smiled out of embarrassment. "I won't," Enjolras stated and hugged Joly again. 

"I've already taken my stuff to Courfeyrac's house, so. . . Bye," Joly mumbled and kissed Enjolras's cheek before rushing out of the apartment. 

Enjolras's phone started to ring and he groaned before answering. "You answered," Grantaire's voice whispered in awe and Enjolras laughed. "Yes, I did. Why?" Enjolras asked. "I just- I wasn't expecting you to answer," Grantaire whispered and Enjolras nodded even though Grantaire couldn't see him.

"Do you want to come over?" 

***

Grantaire knocked on the apartment door, swaying nervously. Enjolras opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey! I uh, my roommate moved out for. . . reasons. . ." Enjolras mumbled and Grantaire grinned. "C-can I come in?" Grantaire asked, laughing awkwardly. "Oh, yeah! I'm sorry! I don't usually have people over," Enjolras apologized and Grantaire walked in, looking around.

"So. Why did you tell me your roommate left?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras blushed. "I really have no idea," he mumbled and Grantaire sat down, looking up at Enjolras.

"Um, if you want to stay you can sleep in the pull out couch or in the bed," Enjolras said and Grantaire nodded. "I'll sleep in the couch," he murmured and Enjolras nodded, helping Grantaire open it. Their hands grazed and Enjolras almost jumped as his heart fluttered. "Um, goodnight! See you tomorrow!" He squeaked and hurried this room, shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2: in which Enjolras meets everybody else

Grantaire woke up and saw Enjolras walking around the apartment, cooking several things. "I didn't know what you liked so I made all the stuff I could think of," he blushed and Grantaire smiled, standing up and walking over to him. "I don't care what you make for me, I'm sure it will be great," Grantaire whispered and Enjolras scoffed. "Wish you told me that before I fucking started cooking this shit." 

Grantaire laughed and leaned against the wall, staring at Enjolras. "You're so. . ." He trailed off in a sigh and Enjolras laughed shortly. "If you say beautiful I will tear you to pieces limb by limb." 

Grantaire raised his eyebrows, leaning against the wall. "And why can I not call you beautiful?" He asked and Enjolras turned around to face him.

"Sit down." Grantaire obliged and sat on the bed, looking up at Enjolras. "I was called beautiful up until 7ish years ago. I came out to my parents and they disowned me. I moved in with my best friend and ex-roommate, Joly. I haven't even been able to take anything yet. I've only been able to buy a binder," Enjolras explained and Grantaire nodded, standing up. 

"Wh- what's your sexual orientation?" He asked and Enjolras leaned on the counter, taking a deep breath."I don't know. I haven't been attracted to enough people to tell for certain because I'm scared if I get close they'll find out I'm transgender and leave me. You're really starting to piss me off, you know that?" Enjolras asked and Grantaire chuckled.

"It's what I'm good at. What's a binder?" He asked, sitting back down when Enjolras pointed to the bed. 

Enjolras slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting Grantaire see what looked like a tank top. "Is it comfortable?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras bit his lip, his stomach fluttering and bottom lip quivering. "Um, after a while it gets uncomfortable but it's worth it."

Grantaire bit his lip and studied Enjolras's covered torso. "Since I can't see any breasts. . . I think I should feel. T-to make sure it works properly, of course," he added and Enjolras rolled his eyes, throwing his shirt on the ground and walking to the closet. 

"You're an idiot!" He yelled from the room and Grantaire smiled. "Idiots do tend to piss people off. What are you doing?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras came back out in a tank top. "It's hot. I changed my clothes." 

Grantaire bit his lip and watched Enjolras fold the bed up, his biceps flexing. "Please stop staring at me," Enjolras demanded quietly and Grantaire nodded, turning around. "You know, I could help you get the hormones and everything. I have a lot of friends that could help pitch in," Grantaitr told him and Enjolras looked back at him.

"I don't need help. I-I don't want to take them right now," Enjolras mumbled and Grantaire raised an eyebrow. 

"Why?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras sighed. "I don't want to freeze my eggs and I don't want to adopt a child. I-I'm waiting until after I have. . . At least one child. . . And I'm waiting for the right person," Enjolras explained and Grantaire bit his lip, hiding a smile. 

"Every weekend I hang out with all my friends. You should join, maybe one of you guys will. . . click," Grantaire wiggled his eyebrows and Enjolras laughed. "Is it all guys?" Enjolras asked. 

"No. There are three girls but two are taken. Eponine is the one with brown hair and brown eyes. She's the single one. Most of the guys are single except Bossuet and Marius, I don't know about the others. It'll be fun," Grantaire insisted and Enjolras sat on the couch, scratching his neck as he thought.

"What the hell? Sure, I'll go," Enjolras said after a while and Grantaire grinned. "Great."

***   
Enjolras stared at the door infront of him before knocking hesitantly, hoping this was the right address. A few seconds later a beautiful lady with blonde hair opened the door, grinning at him. "Marius, there's a man waiting out here. Is he one of yours?" The lady asked and a man arrived a moment later.

"Um, G-Grantaire invited me," Enjolras mumbled and Marius opened his mouth, nodding. "Welcome. Grantaire's sitting on the couch," Marius said and Enjolras nodded, looking around until he spotted Grantaire sitting with Joly. "Joly!" Enjolras exclaimed and Joly turned around, grinning when he saw Enjolras. 

"I missed you even though it hasn't even been a week yet!" Joly stated and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "You guys know each other?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras nodded, sitting beside Grantaire and letting Joly sit on his lap. 

"We were roommates, up until a short while ago. I also know Courfeyrac, a-and that girl," Enjolras pointed to the girl that was conversing with Bossuet.

"Her? Yeah, that's Musichetta. She's mine and Bossuet's shared girlfriend," Joly explained Enjolras nodded. "I didn't know you were into polygamy," Enjolras stated and Joly furrowed his eyebrows. "I-I'm not. I just happen to be in love with two amazing people who are also in love with each other and me," Joly muttered, clearly flustered. 

"I was only joking, J. It doesn't matter who you like," Enjolras said and Joly nodded. "Well who do you like?" "Don't know yet," Enjolras admitted and Joly laughed. "Poor baby. You don't even know your sexuality," Joly teased, pinching Enjolras's cheek. 

"Oh, fuck off," Enjolras pushed Joly off him, laughing a few seconds later. "Remember, when we met? You told the teacher to fuck off. You were hungover then, weren't you?" Enjolras asked Grantaire. 

"Drunk and hungover, actually. It was just one of those days," Grantaire sighed and Enjolras chuckled. "You guys are acting like an old married couple, reminiscing your past life," Marius stated and Grantaire laughed shortly. 

"You and Cosette are much more old couple-y than we are," Grantaire retorted and Marius raised an eyebrow, nodding. "Well we are dating," Marius reminded him. 

"And for how long? Three days? Four?" Grantaire asked and Joly laughed. "Enough!" Eponine yelled. 

"Game time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys like this so far I have up to chapter 8 posted on wattpad and I try to update it daily. It is also called servants of silence on there and is by stylinsonsonhorayne. Me. If you like this please kudos, it will help me be inspired to update it faster. If you have any questions just comment them of something, I will get to them!


	3. Chapter 3: in which Enjolras learns how to kiss properly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras plays truth or date with Les Amis and ends up playing seven minutes in heaven with somebody.

"What game?" Enjolras asked Grantaire. "Um, it's spin the bottle but truth or dare. Whoever spins the bottle decides the other persons fate. They either ask truth or dare or just surprise them," Grantaire explained and Enjolras nodded, staring at the bottle as it spun. 

"Musichetta!" Eponine yelled and Musichetta groaned. "I dare you to. . . Play seven minutes in heaven with Joly and Bossuet. In my room. Go," she waved them away and Musichetta laughed as she lead Joly and Bossuet into the room, closing the door. 

"They aren't going to finish in seven minutes," Enjolras whispered and Grantaire chuckles quietly. 

"We usually give the people a few minutes more. However, if we set a timer they can't go over. We didn't set a timer for this one," Grantaire grinned and Enjolras forced a chuckle. 

Musichetta, Bossuet, and Joly all came back 10 minutes later, red faced and taking ragged breaths with Musichetta readjusting her bra. "My turn," she announced breathlessly and sat down in Bossuet's lap, spinning the bottle.

It landed on Grantaire and she tapped fingers, grinning evilly. "I dare you. . . To kiss. . . The person you think is the prettiest. or most handsome," Musichetta added and Grantaire bit his lip, looking at his lap and sighing. 

He sat up after a few quiet moments on his knees and looked around, pointing at different people. His eyes landed on Enjolras and before he could think he leaned down, stopping himself before doing something stupid.

He sighed and kissed Enjolras's nose, sitting back down. "But that was lame!" Musichetta whined and Grantaire shrugged. "You didn't say where I had to kiss them, M. Be more specific next time," he retorted and spun the bottle. 

It landed on Marius and he grinned. "I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Courfeyrac. In the closet," he said and Marius groaned. 

"Alright, dude. Lets get this done. Someone set a timer," Courfeyrac muttered and grabbed Marius's hand, leading him to the closet and shutting the door.

They came back at exactly seven minutes later and Marius quickly spun the bottle. It landed on Enjolras and Marius chewed his lip. "Either do seven minutes in heaven with Grantaire in the closet or tell us a secret that you've told only one or two close friends before," Marius said and Enjolras blushed, hurrying to the closet and glancing at Grantaire, who was slowly following him.

Grantaire slid the door shut behind him and looked at Enjolras, sighing. "This is a nice closet, actually. Quite roomy. And you know we don't have to do anything," Grantaire explained and Enjolras nodded.

"Teach me to kiss," he blurted out and covered his mouth. "You don't know how to kiss? Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Grantaire asked. "I've had people kiss me. I've sometimes kissed people hit it wasn't a proper kiss."

"Oh my god, were you raped or abused?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras nodded. "No. Just- please?" He begged and Grantaire sighed. "First you have to show me how you kiss," Grantaire instructed and Enjolras sighed, pressing his lips against Grantaire's. 

"Alright. That's alright. I mean, it's not bad. But if you want a romantic, sensual, kiss, it has to be more like this," Grantaire leaned forward and stared at Enjolras. "Part your lips," he whispered and Enjolras opened his mouth slightly. Grantaire slowly connected their lips, moving their mouth together. 

Enjolras hesitantly kissed back, his arms awkwardly dangling at his sides. Grantaire pulled away and smiled, wiping his lips off. "See? Easy. But uh, your shouldn't let your arms dangle like dead worms. It's not romantic," Grantaire stated and Enjolras nodded. 

"Ou go in for the kiss now. C'mon, don't be shy," Grantaire whispered and Enjolras let out an inaudible whimper before connecting their mouths, his arms snaking around Grantaire's neck. Grantaire put his hands under Enjolras's thighs, pulling him up and wrapping his legs around Grantaire's waist. 

Enjolras kissed deeper, sure his lips would burst at any moment. Grantaire shifted and Enjolras let out a loud whimper, pleasure coursing through his whole body. He pulled away, resting his forehead on Grantaires. 

"You know, you aren't half bad," Grantaire teased and Enjolras blushed, looking at Grantaire's neck. "Can ou do hickeys?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras shrugged, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

He leaned his head down and connected his lips to Grantaire's neck, nipping and biting. Grantaire stifled a moan, glancing longingly at Enjolras. Enjolras rested a hand on Hrantaires cheek and Grantaire opened his mouth, taking one of Enjolras's fingers inside and swirling his tongue around it. 

"That felt like a good hickey. Surely it's been longer than seven minutes," Grantaire panted and Enjolras shrugged, looking at his phone. 

"Yeah. It's been twelve," he murmured and Grantaire nodded, opening the closet door and walking out. 

Enjolras took a shaky breath before following, sitting down beside him, and inch or two closer than before. "So, how was it?" Marius asked and Grantaire glanced at Enjolras, accidentally showing the huge hickey Enjolras gave him. 

"Why did it take twelve minutes?" Eponine asked and Enjolras blushed, looking at the ground. "He taught me how to kiss," he murmured and Grantaire cleared his throat before spinning the bottle, it landing on Eponine.

"Enjolras, show her your new skills. Kiss her. On the mouth until I tell you to stop," Grantaire said and Enjolras, crawling over to a very excited Eponine. 

He softly connected their lips, His arms propping himself up on the ground behind her. Eponine stared at him in delight before kissing back. "Okay, stop." Grantaire said and Enjolras pulled away, laughing when Eponine kissed his nose. 

The game continued for several hours, everyone kissing Enjolras ans demanding to play seven minutes in heaven with him. 

"Movie time! Enjolras, pick!" Jehan ordered and Enjolras bit his lip, thinking. "West side story?" He said and Grantaire shook his head. 

"Enjolras, I feel like you and me are going to be the best of friends."

***

Enjolras woke up, opening his eyes and realizing he was asleep in Grantaire's arms. "Grantaire," he whispered, giving the man a good shove. 

"Good morning, princess. Sorry," Grantaire apologized and Enjolras frowned. "It's fine. Did I fall asleep during the movie?" He asked and Grantaire smiled.

"Yeah. You were nuzzling me and being all adorable. Somebody got a video, I'm not sure who. . ." he trailed off and Enjolras nodded, looking down.

"Can we leave? I need to ask you something and I'd feel much more comfortable asking it at my apartment," Enjolras explained and Grantaire nodded, suddenly very concerned for Enjolras.

"Yeah, of course. I'm going to go tell Eponine that we're leaving, you can wait outside." Enjolras nodded and snuck out of the house, waiting patiently for Grantaire to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I update daily on wattpad so if you want to read more read it on wattpad! Please kudos, it would mean a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 4: in which Enjolras looses his virginity

Enjolras sat down on his bed, patting the spot infront of him. "So um, last night-" 

"Did anything anyone did make you uncomfortable? Just give me their name and I'll beat them senseless," Grantaire growled and Enjolras forced a smile. 

"No. It's um, about when we were in the closet. Do you- do you remember what I told you earlier about not starting hormones because I wanted a child or two first?" Enjolras asked and Grantaire slowly nodded, his heart thudding sharply in his chest. "I uh, this is so much harder than I thought it'd be, wow," Enjolras muttered, his fingers playing with the edge of the fraying blanket. 

"I think I know what you're trying to ask, Enjolras," Grantaire murmured and Enjolras looked up at him, chewing his lip.

"You do?" He asked quietly and Grantaire nodded, smiling warmly at him. 

"I just- I don't think I can do that without at least being your boyfriend," Grantaire said and Enjolras let out a chuckle of relief. 

"Oh, thank God. So, a-are we dating then?" Enjolras asked and Grantaire nodded, taking Enjolras's hands in his own. 

"Yeah, I guess we are. So, now that that's been dealt with," Grantaire said and Enjolras covered his face, blushing. 

"I'm just warning you- I'm not experienced in this. At all," Enjolras mumbled and Grantaire smiled. 

"We can go as slow as you want; for anything. Are you. . . Comfortable with me touching you when we. . ." Grantaire trailed off and Enjolras shrugged. 

"I'm not sure. Like I said, no experience whatsoever," he mumbled and Grantaire nodded again. 

Enjolras sat on his knees and leaned forward, connecting their lips softly. Grantaire moved Enjolras's legs so he could push him against the bed, his hands roaming up and down Enjolras's body.

Enjolras sat up as Grantaire undressed them both, tossing their clothes in the floor before pressing their lips together passionately.

Enjolras moaned as Grantaire rubbed his clit, pressing a finger against his opening. When Enjolras was wet enough Grantaire pulled his finger away and lined up with his entrance, sighing. "This is going to hurt," Grantaire warned and Enjolras's nodded, gripping the sheet and biting his lip in preparation.

Grantaire slowly pushed in and Enjolras tightened, forcing Grantaire to pull out again. "We can stop if you want to," Grantaire offered and Enjolras shook his head, biting his lip again. Grantaire quickly pushed in, stopping only when he had buried himself inside Enjolras.

Enjolras's pants were mixed with whimpers, some with pain and other with pleasure. Enjolras rested his hand above where they were joined, his heat rising and falling rapidly. "Move," he wheezed and Grantaire obliged, slowly thrusting in and out. 

Enjolras moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he subconsciously grinder against Grantaire, forcing him deeper inside him. 

Enjolras screeched in ecstasy as he came, Grantaire following shortly after. "Did you really want to do this with me?" Enjolras whispered and Grantaire furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Of course. You look tired, rest. I'm going to make breakfeast," Grantaire murmured and Enjolras mumbled something before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

***

Enjolras woke up and propped himself up on his elbows, watching Grantaire walking around naked.

"Aren't you scared you'll burn your. . ." Enjolras trailed off and Grantaire shrugged. 

"Not really," he called back so Enjolras could hear. Enjolras stood up and pulled his underwear on, hesitating before sliding one of his big shirts on, walking into the kitchen. 

"Maybe you aren't but I am. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Enjolras whispered, running his hand up and down Grantaire bare chest. Grantaire leaned down and connected their lips, only pulling away when the tea kettle started whistling.

"Get that off the stove, I'll go get dressed," Grantaire ordered and Enjolras nodded, turning the stove off and watching Grantaire dress.

Grantaire came back into the room, chuckling when he saw Enjolras staring at him. Enjolras blushed and looked down, biting his lip.

Grantaire got Enjolras's food prepared and set the plate on the table, sitting down. "I thought that was my spot," Enjolras whispered and Grantaire half smiled. 

"It still is. Sit down," Grantaire pat his thigh and Enjolras quickly sat down, staring at his food. He slowly ate it, almost choking on his food when he moved and felt Grantaire's semi-hard cock against his upper thigh. "Why aren't you wearing you binder?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras shrugged. 

"I didn't feel like putting it on so early. Plus I need to shower," he murmured and Grantaire nodded, kissing Enjolras's neck. 

Enjolras shivered and pushed his plate away, tilting his head up and pressing their lips together. "I need to go shower, I have a class in an hour. Maybe later," Enjolras murmured and left, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

***

Grantaire sat in front of his computer, getting the camera ready. "Hello, guys. I know it's been a very long since I've posted a video but I've been super busy. Who knows, I might have a special guest on today's video," he said, laughing a few seconds later. The door opened and he paused the camera, walking over to Enjolras. 

"So I have a youtube account and like I was wondering if you'd do this video with me?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras smiled. 

"Sure. Just let me change, I'll put a jacket on," Enjolras hurried into their room, coming out later in a baggy jacket and sighing. 

He sat down infront of the camera and glanced at Grantaire. Grantaire I paused the video and sat down next to Enjolras. "I have no idea how I'm going to smoothly edit this into the video," he confessed and Enjolras laughed. 

"You know, well you probably don't know, but I have a YouTube channel as well. It's mainly about politics and history and theories and stuff. Very intelligent talk happens there," Enjolras muttered and Grantaire sighed. 

"Anyways, this is my. . ." He glanced at Enjolras and Enjolras shrugged. "My boyfriend! Yay, it's about time R! And I thought you had no friends or social skills," He mocked and Enjolras stifled laughter.

"So, why have you invited me into your channel?" Enjolras asked. "Bery good question! And I'm makin this sound scripted! I was thinking of doing a challenge of some sort. Not a drinking challenge," he explained and Enjolras nodded. 

"Alchohol is not good for babies. Question challenge is always a good challenge," Enjolras quickly changed the subject and Grantaire nodded. "I'll just ask some basic questions. Favourite color?" He asked and Enjolras sighed. 

"Red."

"Musical?"

"Shit. Um, Rent? Or wicked," Enjolras stated and Grantaire nodded. "Wait, there's Chicago. Oh, the sound of music is always lovely. Cats is a good movie," Grantaire put his hand over Enjolras's mouth, shaking his head. 

"We can't make this an hour long," he told him and Enjolras nodded, licking Grantaire's hand. 

"Ew. Um, best friend?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras sighed. 

"Joly. I'd say you but I've known Joly almost my whole life and blah, blah, blah, you know the story," Enjolras explained and Grantaire nodded.

"What's your favourite movie?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras sighed. 

"Um, probably a musical listed earlier," he laughed and Grantaire nodded. 

"Anything that you want my followers to know about you? Some of them might go check out your channel," Grantaire said and Enjolras shrugged. 

"My brain and heart don't match my body; You can figure that out," Enjolras said and rested his cheek against Grantaire's shoulder, sighing. 

Grantaire turned the camera off and clicked upload before wrapping his arms around Enjolras. 

"When do you think we'll know?" He asked and Enjolras chuckled.

"A week or two. A-are you sure you still want to raise this child with me?" Enjolras asked.

"I never said anything about raising it with you," Grantaire teased and Enjolras stuck his tongue out at him. "Of course I'm sure. I've already come up with a few names for a girl."

"It might be a boy," Enjolras reminded him. 

"Right. If you are pregnant who else would you tell?" Grantaire asked.

"Most definitely Joly. Probably Musichetta, Cosette, and Eponine. They could help me, maybe. Um, I guess everyone. I mean, they'll find out eventually," He murmured and Grantaire nodded. 

"So, about that shower. . ."


	5. Chapter 5: in which Apollo becomes a father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full story is now complete on wattpad, and the first chapter of the sequel is up. Please leave kudos if you like it!

Enjolras woke up in a cold sweat, his stomach turning. "Grantaire?" Enjolras called out weakly. Several seconds later a head popped into the room that didn't belong to Grantaire.

"He went to go get painting supplies and other things he wouldn't tell me," Joly explained and Enjolras nodded, sitting up and gagging.

Joly hurried over and handed Enjolras a trash can, watching him vomit a moment later. "Thanks," Enjolras muttered, wiping his mouth off on his hand. 

"Did you eat anything bad?" Joly asked and Enjolras shook his head. "Drink too much?" Enjolras frantically shook his head, vomiting again. "Well you don't have the flu or any other disease, you aren't showing any symptoms," Joly explained and Enjolras nodded. 

"I know. It's only a little morning sickness," Enjolras croaked and Joly nodded, still unsure. "How long has this been going on?" Joly asked. 

"Since Tuesday." It was now Saturday and Enjolras was regretting his choice to try to become pregnant. 

Grantaire walked in and set a bag in the bathroom counter, looking at Enjolras. "I need to piss," Enjolras muttered and shakily walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

He opened the box of pregnancy tests and took three out, just to be sure. He laid them facedown on the counter when he finished and walked back out, collapsing on the bed. 

Grantaire rushed to the bathroom, walking back out a few minutes later and setting beside Enjolras. "Everything alright?" Joly asked and Enjolras nodded, looking up at him, teary eyed.

"I'm pregnant," he choked out and Joly grinned. "I'm so happy for you, E! Oh my god, this is wonderful! Can I be the godfather?" Joly asked and Enjolras chuckled. 

"Who else is cut out for the job?" Enjolras joked and Joly looked down in embarrassment. 

"Joly, do you think Musichetta, Cosette, or Eponine knows anything about raising a child?" Grantaire asked and Joly chewed his lip. 

"I'd imagine they would. Courfeyrac might know a bit, too. He helped raise Gavroche. Not for his whole life but since he was 5," Joly said and Grantaire nodded.

"I'd imagine Musichetta would, I'm sure she babysat. Anyways, she's about to know a lot," Joly said and Enjolras jumped up, his eyes bright.

"She's pregnant, too?" He asked and Joly nodded. "It's Bossuet's. I don't really. . . Go that far," Joly mumbled and Grantaire chuckled. 

Enjolras slapped his before smiling at Joly. "Well I'm glad you guys are all happy. Are you going to be considered a father, as well?" Enjolras asked and Joly shrugged.

"I don't mind if I'm not. At least I know I'll be a godfather," he stated and sighed. "I should get going. They're looking for me to be the doctor, she doesn't trust any other doctors looking at her," Joly said and they nodded.

Enjolras hugged him goodbye, smiling at his stomach and sighing. "I can't believe this is happening," he murmured and Grantaire kissed the top of his head. 

"Any ideas for names?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras shook his head. "I'll think of some later," Enjolras stated and sat up, roughly connecting their lips. 

Grantaire's eyes were wide in shock, surprised since Enjolras was hardly a dominant person. Grantaire ran his hands down Enjolras's back, stopping at his ass and letting Enjolras deepen the kiss. Grantaire started to pull Enjolras's shirt off when Enjolras pulled away. 

"No. Just kissing," Enjolras said and Grantaire furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Can we not kiss with our clothes off?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras shook his head, pressing their lips together again. "Is something wrong, Enjolras?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras shook his head. 

His phone vibrated and he groaned, seeing Joly's phone number. He stood up and answered, pacing. 

"Joly?" Enjolras asked. 

"I-it's Bossuet. I need you to come to the hospital, it's an emergency," Joly's voice was coated in fear and Enjolras nodded. 

"I'll be over in a few minutes, okay? Calm down, everything will be fine. Is Musichetta there?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You two need to be there for each other. I'm putting my shoes on, I'll be there soon. Just stay calm," Enjolras said, hanging up several seconds later.

"It's Bossuet, he's in the hospital, something is wrong with him. We need to go," Enjolras said and Grantaire nodded, standing up and slipping his shoes on, following Enjolras out the door.

***

Enjolras opened the door, frowning when he saw Joly sobbing quietly beside the bed. "What happened?" Enjolras asked. 

"He has cancer. They don't think it's terminal though, thank god," Musichetta mumbled and Enjolras forced a laugh. 

"Will you name your child after me? This one is refusing," Bossuet pointed to Musichetta and she rolled her eyes. "Only because it'd be pointless to name them after their LIVING father," Musichetta stated and Bossuet sighed. 

"Enjolras, talk some sense into her," Bossuet said and Enjolras shook his head. 

"You aren't going to die. You're going to thrive, this is just a little bump in the road," Enjolras explained and Bossuet scoffed.

"I wonder what a big bump would look like to you," he grumbled and Grantaire snorted. 

"It's not a bump, it's a fucking Boulder. but you know what people do when there's a boulder in the way? They go around or barrel through it," Grantaire said and Bossuet smiled.

"Will you all shave your heads in honor of me?" He asked and Enjolras chuckled. 

"I know I will, I don't know about these guys. Musichetta sure loves her hair," Enjolras teased and Musichetta stuck her tongue out at him.

"Of course I will, baby. I'll make everybody in the group do it," Musichetta said and he nodded. 

The doctor walked in and smiled at them, flipping the papers on his clipboard. "You'll only need a month or two of chemo and then I think you'll be all good."

"Will his hair fall out?" Musichetta asked and the doctor sighed. 

"People react differently to the chemotherapy. But there is a high chance it will fall out," he said and left.

Bossuet sighed and sat up, looking at the small bulge in Musichetta's shirt. He placed a hand on it and smiled, leaning his head back.

"I love you guys," he murmured, his eyes closing slowly. Enjolras sat beside Joly, resting his chin on Joly's head. 

"Everything will be fine," he said and Joly nodded, still unsure.


	6. chapter 6

Enjolras ran into the room, breathing rapidly. "She's losing blood," Grantaire said and Joly glared at him.

"I know that!" He snapped, running his fingers through his hair.

"I called 911, they'll be here soon," Enjolras panted and Grantaire stared at him with wide eyes.

"You shouldn't be running-" "This was to important to not run! The baby is fine!" Enjolras stated and Grantaire nodded, looking back at Musichetta.

"My baby," she coughed and Grantaire smiled.

"You're baby is coming early, he wants to see us," Grantaire said and she smiled softly, coughing.

Some people dressed in red and white rushed in with a stretcher and placed Musichetta on it, hurrying out the room.

***

Enjolras sat in a chair comforting a sobbing Joly. "She's going to be fine," Bossuet croaked, running his fingers through his thinning hair.

The doctor walked out of the room and Joly hurried in, groaning. Enjolras followed him slowly, wincing. He saw Musichetta laying with a frown on her face.

"She's dead. Took two breaths," Musichetta muttered and Joly started crying.

"Does Bossuet know?" Enjolras asked and Joly nodded.

"He was in here with her," he murmured and Enjolras sighed. Grantaire placed his hand on his shoulder, nodding to the door.

"Bye, guys," Enjolras said and kissed them both on the cheeks before following Grantaire to the car. "Our baby is fine, Grantaire. I swear, it's only a few months in," Enjolras said and Grantaire rolled his eyes.

"I know that. You know, the doctor said that we still have a little more time before we have to stop," Grantaire rested his hand on Enjolras's ass and Enjolras moaned.

He covered his mouth in shock when he realized and blushed, looking down. "Get in the car."

***

Grantaire and Enjolras stumbled into the apartment, kissing passionately and moaning. Enjolras pulled Grantaire down onto the couch, to impatient to go to the bed.

Grantaire and Enjolras hurriedly stripped down, only pulling away to breathe or take their shirts off.

Grantaire slowly pushed into Enjolras, waiting for him to adjust before slowly moving in and out.

Enjolras moaned loudly as he orgasmed, running his fingers down Grantaire's back. "You feel so good," Grantaire panted as he tried to control himself from burying himself inside his boyfriend.

Enjolras whimpered and he came again and again, becoming more sensitive every orgasm. Enjolras whimpered as Grantaire came, pulling out and collapsing next to Enjolras.

Grantaire got on his knees, resting his head on Enjolras's swollen belly, nuzzling it. He jumped in surprise when he felt a hard kick, laughing a second later.

Enjolras winced, groaning a second later. "Can we go to the bedroom? The beds better for my back," Enjolras explained and Grantaire nodded, picking him up and carrying him to the bed.

"I love you so much. I need to go to the grocery store, do you need anything?" Grantaire asked.

"Peppermint tea would be nice," Enjolras murmured and Grantaire nodded, pulling the covers over Enjolras and kissing his forehead before walking out the door.

***

"Why did you call us here?" Joly asked and Grantaire shrugged. "You guys know how much I love Enjolras, right?" Grantaire asked and they all nodded.

"Jehan, I need you to help me come up with the best proposal speech ever! Not those cheesy, mainstream ones. Joly, you need to help me pick out the ring since you know E the best. If anyone has anything they can do to help Jehan or Joly and I, then do so. If you don't, hide this from E. He can't know," Grantakre warned and they all nodded before splitting up.

"Enjolras's favourite color is red, if you couldn't tell. He likes simple things but sometimes extravagant things. I don't think he would want a cheap looking ring, but he definitely wouldn't want an expensive looking ring. He likes the emerald cut rings," Joly said and Grantaire nodded slowly.

"That's . . .very specific," Grantaire chuckled and Joy shrugged.

"He likes certain things. If you want you could get him a plain, manly ring. He'd like to look more masculine but he wouldn't love it that much," Joly stated and Grantaire nodded.

"And you're positive about all of this?" Grantaire asked and Joly scoffed.

"We've been friends since forever. You really think we wouldn't find time to talk about what type of rings we wanted and what we would wear?" Joly asked and Grantaire put his hands up in defense.

They walked into the store and split up, searching the shop. "So, did he ever say anything about the type of person he wanted to marry?" Grantaire asked and Joly sighed.

"No. We always had this plan that we'd end up marrying each other since no one else understood us as well. But you probably know more about him than I do," Joly sighed and Grantaire frowned.

"Was that meant to be mean?" Grantaire asked and Joly shook his head.

"I'm very sorry if I offended you, I guess I'm just upset that me and him haven't been hanging out as much," Joly admitted and Grantaire sighed.

"You guys can hang out whenever you want to. I can go hang out with someone else for a night or two," Grantaire said and Joly lit up.

"Really? Thank you so much! I mean, not anytime soon since Musichetta and Bossuet need me, but maybe when they're better Enjolras and I could have a movie night or something," Joly said to himself and Grantaire chuckled, shaking his head fondly.

"What?" Joly asked, looking at him. "Nothing. It's just- I can definitely see why Enjolras planned to marry you. You're such a. . . Great guy. Full of optimism. Or at least, you seem full of optimism," Grantaire added and Joly nodded.

"I just try to keep everyone from being sad all the time. It's a very hard time to be optimistic right now," Joly murmured and Grantaire smiled sympathetically.

"Maybe if you tried, she wouldn't lose it. Im just suggesting, usually if anyone miscarries it's in one of the first pregnancies," Grantaire told him and Joly nodded slowly.

"What? I've read pregnancy books, I plan on being a good father and boyfriend/fiancé/husband or whatever the hell I might be," Grantaire said and Joly nodded, moving to a different shelf.

"I found one!" Grantaire announced and Joly rushed over, grinning. "It's perfect."


End file.
